nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BSim
Welcome! Welcome to the , ! Thanks for your edit to the User:BSim page. We hope that you will continue to edit with us. Be sure to read our rules and regulations before you begin. * Need some help? Contact NSA335, TMG or RNN6 for assistance. We will help you ASAP. * Wanna get promoted? Edit a lot or drop us a message here. * Need info or advice about how to edit? Post on our , read our review rules or check our manual of style. * Wanna chat with experienced users? Join our . We are really happy to have you here, and we hope to see you around! Happy editing! Greetings, REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 20:25, November 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Singapore Wow! I did not realise that you were born in Singapore. Yes, I am currently in Singapore. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:40, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I agree! :D But all Nerf Blasters cost TWICE as much as those in the US! >:( ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 00:55, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Lol you changed faces XD ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 01:11, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I noticed. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 01:19, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hello again friend! --I am AWESOME! 03:01, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Mhm. I'm impressed. I am extremely impressed with the amount of edits you made within 1 day of joining. I hit that amount as well XD Hit 250, I'll give you a promotion to rollback moderator. Keep up the good work. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 07:56, November 2, 2013 (UTC) One thing: I have noticed you make like 3 edits on a certain page. If you are doing this to get 250 edits quicker, please refrain from doing so. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 08:43, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, dunno about the claymore thing. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) PROMOTION! For your hard work, you have been promoted to a rollback. You've worked extremely hard and did the job. Good job. You can now undo edits in a single click, which makes undoing spam easier. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 12:33, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Meh, you could have been "featured user of the month", but Nerfking beat your place. Maybe I'll nominate you (and myself XD) next time. My name is REALNerfNinja6 and I'm here to say, I'm gonna kick your ass in every way! (talk) 21:12, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Reviews Hey. Do you want to do reviews? If you do, then I'll make you a profile. It will be called . Use it in the Review template. It would really help if we had your reviews. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:50, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Done. Now you can do reviews. Click here to see. Also, to use it, put this in the review template. Put it in the profilelocation header. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 02:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't mention it! ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 02:48, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Nope! Sorry! You can only alter reviews if you feel there is something wrong with it. Only 1 review per blaster. Unless there are variants of it, like as in Rayven CS-18, you can only add 1 review per page. There is no approval system, so we are more lax on reviewing rules. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 05:24, November 6, 2013 (UTC) The BigReport22 God, can't bellieve what that Report dick did. Good use of rollback powers, though! Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 17:38, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Uhu. You could say, blocking is what I do best. Anyway, what do you think? Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 21:24, November 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm so sorry. Fixed. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:36, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello You have been editing a lot recently, keep up the good work --I am AWESOME! 03:03, November 7, 2013 (UTC)